


All's Fair in Love and War

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor discovers Yuuri Katsuki long before the GPF and declares him his inspiration, only problem is Yuri Plisetsky sees himself as having a prior claim of rival.Only one way to settle this(Utterly ridiculous fluff)





	

Victor was entranced. 

He had sat down to watch last years 4CC to check up on this seasons competition and was thrown by the competitor from Japan. Yuuri Katsuki was amazing in his step sequences and spins even if he did need to work on his jumps his presentation score was very high. 

Simply put he was beautiful.

On top of that he was obviously a fan of Victor’s if his skating was anything to go by. He didn’t flat out copy but a line here, a move there; it all spoke of the inspiration Victor was in his skating.

He had to show the others.

He burst into the rink mid practice causing at least one person to fall over on the ice. This was fine, if his entrance into a room didn’t cause at least one person to fall over then he wasn’t doing it right.

“VITYA? GO HOME! IT’S YOUR REST DAY!” Yakov yelled from across the rink.  Victor ignored him, he was always telling him to calm down or be quiet or obedient and it was boring. Instead he marched to the edge of the rink to face Mila and Georgi who had skated over to him.

“There’s a newish skater who I think has huge potential” Victor told them seriously.

“Oh?” Mila raised one eyebrow in surprise, “Who’s the lucky boy?” she asked before taking a drink of water.

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuri Plisetsky nearly tripped on the ice from where he was eavesdropping.  He skated quickly over to the group.

“No! He’s **my** rival!” he snarled at Victor, his hands gripping the top of the wall as he lent over it to get in Victor’s face.

“What’s wrong Yura?” Victor asked leaning back out of biting range.

“You don’t know the first thing about Katsuki! I’ve been following his career for ages now! He’s destined to be my rival! We even share a name” Yuri straightened and crossed his arms.

“I watched last years 4CC and became his biggest fan immediately! He’s my inspiration!” Victor held a hand to his chest as he stared dreamily at the ceiling. Yuri gave a wordless snarl and snatched Mila’s water bottle out of her hands, chucking it at Victor’s head.

“Idiot! I’ve been watching him for far longer! I’ve watched all his performances! He’s MY rival!” Yuri yelled as Victor rubbed his head where the water bottle hit him.

“Ow…and no I’ve watched all his skating video’s AND his ballet videos. Plus he’s MY fan. He’s destined to be MY inspiration” Victor countered.

“How do you even know he’s your fan?” Yuri demanded.

“It’s OBVIOUS”

“Um…who is this Katsuki guy anyway? If he’s so good why haven’t I heard of him?” Mila asked after watching the two skaters glare at each other for far too long. Both of their heads whipped up to look at her.

“Haven’t you seen him yet?” Victor looked shocked beyond belief.

“No?” several other skaters had joined them and were all looking confused. Yakov and the other coaches had given up and had gotten out the “Victor Bottle”* early.

“Oh, that’s it you’re fucking all watching Katsuki’s videos.” Yuri said sounding even more pissed off than usual.

“My place. Now.” Victor added. Yuri frowned at the older skater.

“Why yours?” Victor gave a huge grin at the question.

“Because I have the big, high def television and I can cast videos from the net to it.” Victor told him looking like the cat who had stolen all the cream.

“Oh hell yes! We’re going right fucking now!” Yuri yelled with a fist pump to the sky.

The entire Russian team spent the rest of the day at Victor’s watching every single available video of Yuuri Katsuki and by the end of it everyone was in agreement.

The Japanese skater was beautiful and his spins and step sequences were everyone’s goals. However the harmonious agreement was not to last.

“MY RIVAL!”

“MY INSPIRATION!”

Victor and Yuri had been yelling at each other for the last hour. Everyone but Yakov was highly amused.

Mila, always one to stir a pot of drama, skated past them backwards.

“If only there was a way to prove how dedicated you are to Katsuki.” She said mournfully as she passed. The living legend and ice kitten paused in their shouting and looked thoughtful.

The next day Victor was in the breakroom looking smug at the full-sized poster of Katsuki gracing the wall.

“Why is this here Vitya?” Yakov asked in a hollow ‘kill me now’ tone of voice.

“I need an image of my inspiration to motivate me.” Victor answered his voice as innocent as a child’s but his eyes were locked on Yuri who had entered the room behind Yakov and he was smirking. To his surprise, Yuri just snorted and pulled open a poster of his own.

“Limited edition poster of MY RIVAL. Just going to put it up here to motivate me to beat him.” Yuri shot back, smirking as Victor’s eyes narrowed into a glare.

As the months went on the breakroom slowly filled up with more and more merchandise with Yuuri Katsuki’s face on. Everyone took part including Mila and Georgi but the main battle was between Yuri and Victor. One of them got a cushion with Katsuki on it and another brought in a body pillow.

Limited editions, signed merchandise, all of it filled the breakroom to almost overflowing.

When the Grand Prix series started, the war was called into a temporary truce so Victor could hold a Katsuki party with the Russian team. They watched Skate America all of them cheering for Katsuki as he won bronze. When the NHK Cup came about they held another streaming party and cheered about him winning silver and making it to the final.

The Grand Prix final came and went and while most of the skaters back home had no idea what happened at the final and at the banquet afterwards the war kicked into high gear. Though Victor got more and more despondent as the months went on.  By the time the video went viral Victor was only half-heartedly engaged in the battle.

When Victor disappeared to Japan followed by Yuri the Russian rink was strangely quiet. When Yuri returned back alone he took down all of Victor’s additions in the breakroom but left all of his.

“Katsudon won’t defeat me again” he told them all.

When the Grand Prix series ended Yuri hastily hid every scrap of Katsuki merchandise.

Yuuri was coming to live with Victor and train at their facilities after all.

However, Yuri didn’t count on one thing; Mila: Professional Shit Stirrer.

 

Yuuri hadn’t expected this when he arrived at Victor’s home rink. He had expected maybe to be treated with disdain or ignored but he really didn’t expect for everyone to stop and stare at him.

“Yuuri! Let me give you the grand tour!” Mila nearly skipped over in happiness. It was a relief that someone was so nice. Yuuri completely missed Victor’s glare over his head as Mila took his arm.

“I’d like that thank you.” He responded with a smile.

“Yuuri! I was going to show you around.” Victor complained with a pout holding on tight to his other arm. Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled at his fiancé.

“How about you both show me around” he said gently.  Immediately Victor brightened and nodded, pausing only to stick his tongue out at Mila.

Mila ignored the living legend and proceeded to introduce Yuuri to the other skaters, most of whom acted very oddly. There was a lot of blushing and whispering after they passed. It was making Yuuri very self-conscious.

Mila took no notice and continued on introducing Yuuri to the other coaches. Yakov stopped them and gripped Yuuri hard by the shoulders.

“Good luck. They are all obnoxious idiots but hopefully you’ll survive” was all he said.  It was weird as hell but Yuuri took it as a strange compliment.

Mila showed him where the locker rooms were where they picked up Yurio and then with a grin she stopped outside a door.

“This,” she began “is the breakroom.”

Then she opened the door and Yuuri was assaulted by his own face. It was EVERYWHERE. The room was stuffed to the brim with merchandise with his face on it.

“HAG!” Yuri shouted behind him but Mila skipped in happily.

“Everything with a Pink sticker Victor bought and everything with a White sticker was Yura’s, mine are the blue, Georgi the orange, Alexi the purple.  In fact here’s a guide to who bought what.” She told Yuuri before handing him a sheet. Mouth open he made his way into the room noting how many things had pink and white stickers attached to them.

“Is this a body pillow?” he asked faintly, it had a pink sticker in the corner and he heard Victor give a muffled scream behind him. Finally, he turned around to view his fiancé and rival. Both were beat red and glaring daggers at Mila who was laughing her ass off.

“Anyone care to explain all this?” he asked, Yurio bolted and Victor blushed a deep red that Yuuri didn’t even know he could turn.

“They’ve been fans of yours since before your Grand Prix Final debut, in fact there may have been Yuuri Katsuki parties at Victors” Mila sang, amusement evident as Victor buried his face in his hands and screamed.

“What?” Yuuri stared at his fiancé in shock.

“I know you were probably worried about getting along with everyone but you’re literally our rink’s idol so I’m sure you’ll be fine…I’ll leave you to question your fiancé about this now”

Mila left the couple alone cackling with delight the whole way.


End file.
